The Nights and Lights
by ayabrea12
Summary: The virus has been spread on another island! Please R/R! ^___^
1. The Beginning of a nightmare

The Morning that never shinedI woke up from a horrible night's rest.I sat up and tossed my legs over the bed and put my elbows on my knees and rested my head on the palms of my hands. Then I felt a hand on my back,rubbing up and down.   
"Claire,Are you alright?"  
I turned and looked at Leon,his eyes so dark and yet light.  
"Yes...I'm fine."  
He sat up and and pushed himself off the soft Queen sized bed and streached and slipped on some blue jeans over his black boxers and pulled a white shirts over his head and slipped on a black jacket. I didn't watch him,I just knew when I walked in the door of the kitchen.I just sat there for awhile.Not wanting to get up or lay back down,just..sit there,and maybe rot there.I wouldn't care.I just wanted this day to pass in a second. I finally got up and slipped on some gray sweat pants and took off my night shirt and tossed it on the bed. The searched through my dresser,looking for one particular shirt.Like trying to look for a needle in a hay stack.I had so many shirts I had enough to dress a whole mall full of people. Maybe I wanted to have the most shirts.It made me feel a little bit better to have tons of choices to wear.I finally found the shirt. It was a white shirt that said 'Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful,Hate me Cause your boyfriend thinks I am'. I loved shirts like these.I got them just for the things that were on them.I guess that why Sherry always want to shop with me. I slipped it on and put my black robe over it,not tying it together and walked out of the room and shut the door behind me.I walked into the kitchen and saw Leon and Sherry at the table playing tic-tac-toe on one of the napkins.Leon's hair was totally in a mess,but,he never cared. Totally opposite of Leon was Sherry Birkin. Her hair was already bushed and had a green head band pulling back her hair and was wearing some green shorts with a white shirt. She giggled when she beat Leon and Leon made a face at her. I just stood in the door for a while just watching them without them even noticing me being there.  
Finally Sherry turned around and saw me."Hi Claire!" She jumped out of her chair and ran to me and wrapped her arms around me. "Hey there Sweety,did you sleep good?" She nodded and went back to the kitchen table and sat back down swinging her feet back and forth.I shuffled over to them and sat beside Leon. "Hey Claire,you want some coffee?" Yes I did.I was dying for some caffine in my system to get this awful feeling out of me. "Yes but I'll fix it." Leon stood up and walked to the conter and grabbed a black coffee cup. "No,that's okay,I'll fix it,anyways I was gonna fix me some and get Sherry some chocolate milk since she won." He said and looked at Sherry with a smirk. Sherry laughed.She loved beating people at things.And for a 10 year old she was pretty good at it too. "So Sherry, I'm going to the mall today,wanna come with me?" I asked. I knew what the answer was going to be so I wondered why I asked. "Yes!" Leon came back and set Sherry's chocolate milk on the table and set Claire's coffee down on the table."Don't worry.I put plenty of cream and sugar in it." He said making a face. "Well thank you." I said smriking and playfully hit him on his butt as he walked back over to the conter.He jumped some when I did that. "Hey Now!" He said with a laugh.I took a sip out of the cup and set it back down.  
Then,there was a knock on the door that would change my life forever..  
The Meet  
Leon set his coffee on the table and walked to the door and opened it.There standing,was a man in black with a black trench coat on.He held a machine gun to Leon's chest and walked inside,forcening Leon back. I walked into the living room. "Jesus Christ!" I shouted but then quickly cupped my hand over my mouth.He was at least 6'3-6'5. He was huge. Biceps the size of melons. It was like Jolly Green Giant meets Matrix.I was in total fear for my life and for Leon's. Sherry walked in and screamed but I threw my hand over her mouth.   
"What do you want?"  
"You know about the G virus,don't you?"  
"Yes,Little though."  
"Don't lie I'll blow your brains out onto the other side of the room."  
"Ok,I'll talk."  
"All I know is that its by Umberlla and that it had gotten out of control while they where doing an experiment and it sperd over town and turn people to flesh eating zombies,thats all I know."  
Leon sounded as though he was going to blow he was talking so fast.  
The man puts the gun down and which gives Leon great comfort and we relaxes some.  
"Now I didn't come here to shoot anyone,I came here to know something and tell something.You're Leon Kennedy,works with Raccoon city,well,use to.Well,Umberalla's G virus has been sailed to a little island called Gumaia.Well,the G virus was licked up by a dog witch,you know as well as me what happend,and it had bit people,and well,you know..."  
"Jesus..."  
I just stood there thinking what would happen.I knew what the guy was going to ask.If we would go there.I didn't want to go,but I knew I had to,I wasn't going to let Leon go there by himself.  
"Well" The man began "I need you to go undercover there and try to find the antidote for it. You will be on the island near there,so don't worry about being ate or turned into one of them." He tryed not to say zombies or make it sound dangerous,he may be huge and look mean but he was blocking as much as he can from Sherry but was making it understanable for me and Leon. "And destroy the Umberlla Corperation,for good." Leon looked over at me and looked at Sherry.I knew he wanted me to go,but also stay. He didn't trust him enough to leave me here nor did he trust me to go with him,I might be hurt.  
Leon looked back over at the man again,and sighed big."Alright,I'll do it."  
I walked up some,not getting to close to the man and stated, "You mean, We will do it." Leon turned to me with terror in his face.  
"Alright,Meet me at the Air Port,I'll have tickets for you,just pack for a few weeks."  
Like I said,nothing like having lots and lots of clothes..  
The Trip  
"Sherry,Now,You be good for Jill and Carlos,I promise we will be back." Leon said as Sherry cried and cried. "Don't leave!" I felt so horrible.Sherry didn't want us to leave.But we had no choice.But what scared me was that is that promise Leon made going to be a real promise? We said our good-byes and headed towards Leon's RPD car. I had to admit,he looked hansom wearing a white shirt,black pants,and a black trench coat as well as black boots and sun glasses.As for me,I was just wearing some daisy dukes and a light blue shirt,white adidas,and a black bucket hat with my hair down for once.We both got in the car and slammed the door and drove off.It was going to be a long drive to the air port.We lived in the smallest part of the town.It took a good 5 to 8 hours to the Air port that guy wanted us to go. And we hit the road at 4 pm.  
"Okay,If we're going undercover what's our story when we hit a hotel?" I asked.  
"Um..Let's say were boyfriend girlfriend.And soon to be married. My name is Andy Jones.."  
I grinned huge.This sounded just like a Role play.  
"Amy Carson."  
"Cool,And we are tourist and we are here on a vaction."  
We both grinned at this.It was cool to think we were going undercover and having to play someone's role.I soon fell asleep and didn't wake up for a long period of time.I was hoping I could sleep this trip off.At 1:30 in the morning Leon shook me awake. "Claire,wake up,we're here." I blinked myself awake.I lefted my head of Leon's shoulder and rubbed my eyes.We both stepped out of the car and closed the door and walked the airport and saw the man standing there wearing the same thing with three tickets in his hands. "I see you made it."  
"We hurried as fast as we could." I responded sounding sleepy.  
"Well,you made in time for the plane so I'll see you when you get back." He handed us the tickets and walked to the parking lot.  
"Hey! What's your name?" Leon shouted to him.  
"You'll find out,just go before you miss the plane."  
Leon and me stood there puzzeled but then ran for our plane.  
Thankfully,we cought it.I sat beside Leon in the first class part and looked at him.I wish I could tell him that I did love him.That I did want to stay with him and never leave him.But it scared me to think if he rejected me.He finally notice I was looking at him and he looked at him. "Claire..?"  
"Yes?" I responded calmly.  
"I...I..love you." He kissed me passionitly not even waiting for me to respond. I let him kiss me with my eyes wide open as he did. Then he looked at me and smiled. I lightly smiled. "I Love you Leon.."  
Love Me More  
I don't think it was th thought of Leon now loving me what scared me,it was that would his love be hurt though.I had feelings for Carlos,no dout about it.Ever since I saw him,His dark eyes,how tall and built he was,his actcent,I could have died then and there and would have died a happy woman.What would Leon think of that if I actually told him that I had feelings for Carlos? I didn't know and didn't want to find out.All I knew is that I was with Leon and I would stay with him.But I don't think I will ever give up my feelings for Carlos.I put on my headphones and listen to Savage Garder 'Truly Madly Deeply'.A mouth the words and the whole plane was asleep but me and two people behind me.To tell the truth they were really getting on my nerves,they were fighting the whole way here.But I kept my mouth shut.I looked at Leon who was asleep and leaning his head against the closed airplane window. A flash of a the living dead popped in my head a screamed as load as I could.About everyone woke up,even Leon. "What's wrong?" He said as he held me in his arms and I was crying my eyes out.I knew they were here,and they were coming.I knew it. One of the captains ran into the room and ran to me. "Miss.Are you alright?" I looked at the man. He was a little on the chubby side and had a beard.He reminded me of a older Barry. "Yes...I just..had a bad dream.." I was lying.And I bet he knew it."Oh,well,try to get some rest." He walked out of the room.I heard people complaining,but I didn't care.I stayed in Leons arms for a long time.He just rubbed his hand up and down my back and whispered in my ear.He didn't ask what I saw or heard.I think he knew.I finally feel asleep.  
I thought about Carlos when I woke up.And it was starnge that right when I started thinking about him my cell phone rang.I digged it out of my bag and clicked it on.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello there Senorita!"  
It was Carlos.God,Did he sound just delicious!  
I blushed deeply and replied. "Hey Carlos"  
"I've been thinking about you Claire baby.How are you doing?"  
"I'm fine."I didn't want to admit I was scared,and tried not to sound scared.  
"That's good.Jill's out with Sherry,I think they went to the store or something like that."  
"Are you doing one of those 'Jill says I don't listen to her.Or something like that.."  
Carlos just laughed his sexy laugh."Yeah,I guess so Senorita.Well.I gotta go sweetie.Jill is gonna kill me for such a high priced phone bill." I giggled faintly. "Alright Carlos,take Care."  
"Alright Babe.See ya!" I heard the phone click down.  
"Oh he's so dreamy" I mummbled..I didn't know it...But Leon was right there when I said it,awake.  
Good O' Chris  
When we got of the plane I grabbed my stuff and walked towards a cab,following Leon,who hadn't talk to me since that phone call.And that was like a good 3 hours ago. Then I turned only to find Chris standing there.It's been three months since I saw or heard from my own brother. "Chris!" I dropped all my stuff and ran towards Chris and wrapped my arms around my big bro. "Hey there Claire!" He hugged back,picking my up and swinging me around and then let me go. "How ya been?" I was so happy.I couldn't belive it! "I'm great!"   
"Thats good to here." Chris looks over at Leon. "Hey there Bud!" Chris walked over to Leon and shook his hand.Chris was huge compared to Leon. Chris was 6'6 and was totally built.It was weird how I was only 5'4 and was so small...  
I saw pain in Leon's face but relief when Chris let go.I couldn't help but laugh.Chris picked up my bag and toted them to his car."I'll just take you two to the hotel,okay?" Chris offered as he threw my bag in the back of his Jeep and patted me on the back."Alright.That sounds fine with me."I turned to Leon and looked at him.I felt bad that he was like this and then all my happiness just vanished."..Yeah,That's great." Leon mummered.Chris jumped in the car and I got in the back seat,offering Leon the front seat with Chris without saying anything,and he gladly sat up there.I sat there and leaned my head on the window.Chris looked in the rearveiw mirror."Hey sis,are you alright." I didn't look at him."I'm fine.." I said stern.I knew Chris knew I wasn't.But I didn't care.A felt a tear roll down my cheek.I layed in the back of the jeep and looked up at the sky for a long time. Then,the car skid to a stop and Chris turned around."Okay Claire!Now tell me now!What is up with you?!" I sat up quickly and screamed at him with red eyes."I admitted I liked Carlos Olivera right infront of Leon!!" Leon turned and looked at me. "But I still have feelings for both of them!" I started to cry.Chris rubbed me on my back and told me to hush."I'm sorry Claire,I didn't know it was something like that." The hotel was not even nine blocks from where we were now."Chris,we'll walk the rest of the way,you go ahead,and get a room for you,me,and Claire,and get our stuff in there,alright?" Chris looked at me for a minute."Alright,Don't complain to me when you two have sore feet." Leon stepped out of the car and helped me out of the car.I grabbed his hands and stepped out.Chris skidded back on the road and started driving towards the hotel.Leon looked at me and then grabbed both of my hands again."Claire,I'm sorry for the way I acted." I looked at him for a long time."It's alright,I'm sorry too." I looked into the forest that was near us.Then,right across the street from the forest,came two zombies actually,getting speed.And me and Leon with no weapons.We started running as fast as we could and then saw the zombies fall to the ground and out walked Chris from in the woods."Well,look what we have here.And he said there's not one zombie one this island,eh?"  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER ONE  
  



	2. Look who came to visit

(AN: Hi Hi Hi! Well..I got the second chapter up! *claps* I'm sorry the first one wasn't to good. I was digging in some disks and I found this story so I posted it up. I just started one this and hope to have Chapter 3 up ASAP! ^_^ Please R/R!! Thankies! *huggles her Carlos and Leon plushies and presses the action button*)  
  
  
  
The Visiter  
"Chris?Where did you come from?!" I screamed at him from atleast 10 yards away. "I was seeing what you two were up to and then those things showed up."Chris said as he was walking towards us. "Well,I don't like you spying but I thank you right now." I said and looked at the bodies on the ground.Leon held me to him as we walked to Chris's car and got inside it. "There's no one in town." Chris said as he looked around. "Well,look at the good side of it all.We get free rooms."Leon stated. "You think I'm staying her you're crazy!" I fired back."You're right,I don't think we should stay here."We zoomed by zombies trying to approch us.I clenched on to Leon the whole ride through the city."Chris,where is Rebecca?" I asked concerned. "Safe at home Claire,don't worry to much,we have enough to worry about." He said,concntrating on the road.I regreted coming here.I really did.But I couldn't stand myself letting Leon leave."We have to get out of here." Leon said as he wrapped his arms around me and I rested my head on his chest.I felt the vibration from his chest when he spoke."I agree." Chris began. "But there's no way out,all the airports are deserted and we can't swim nor take a boat." I just closed my eyes."Tell me I'm dreaming.."I said. "I'm sorry sweetie,but you're not."Chris said as he stop and shut the car off. "We have to go into this house."Chris said as he pulled out his gun and jumped out of the car and me and Leon followed.He shot the zombies that were in the house and walked upstairs.Me and Leon stayed down here.Not long Chris came back."We can stay here." So we did.Chris slept in one room and me and Leon stayed in the other room.I layed there and looked at the celing.I was afraid to go to sleep.And afraid to stay awake.I looked over at Leon,he wasn't asleep either.We both looked at eah other.Didn't speak.Then I looked at the doorway and saw a shadow stumbling into our room.I had a great fear inside me.The kind that makes you so ill you start to blackout.Then I saw it.It was a zombie,but it wasn't any other zombie.This made a zombie look weak.He had a humongous claw.One eye was missing.He wore a big black thrench coat and had a huge arm as well.His vains were popping out and he looked like he had been burnt.I know.He was sent from hell to kill us all."Leon!!"I screamed and jumped out of the bed,and he did as well.The creatures gaint claw snagged in the blue sheeted bed, as well as cutting Leon some and was caught there for a minute.Me and Leon stumbled out of the room and ran to Chris on the couch."Chris wake up!" He woke up slowly."What do you want C-...Oh my God!" He jumped off the couch when he saw it calmly walking down the hallway.We all fleeded out of the house and started towards the car.Chris climbed into the car and Leon helped me up and then got in.The creature busted down the door.Chris was cussing away at the car for not starting fast enough.We zoomed down the desserted asphalt road.After it chasing us for awhile,we finally lost it.I thought we would never loose it."Well.." Said Leon. "That was one of a kind moster we have here."  
A Strange Friend  
We stopped at a place called 'Bush's Beer store." Chris started to pray to the Lord."Thank you Thank you Thank you!!" He busted down the door but only to find a man standing there with a cold Busch in his hand. "Well,look who it is.Leon Kennedy and crew." It was the man from earlier."You told us no zombies were on this island!!" Leon screamed and threw a bottle at him,it crashed beside him,the man didn't even buge."Listen Leon,I didn't know until now either.The virus was shipped here when it had gotten into the food and meat.And it ended up here." He said as he set his drink down. He took off his sun glasses,hat,and trench coat.It was Carlos! "Now,do you want to cut me some slack?" I was in total shock."Vincent sent me here.I wasn't the one that told you."   
"Vincent?"  
"Yes,he sent me here to watch over ya'll.Since,of course,I was in with Umberlla so I should know what's up."  
Leon just glared at him the whole time.Carlos walked up to me and put his hand under my cheek. "Ah,Senorita,I think it's best if you stay with me." He kissed me on the lips sweetly and then looked at me.God,if you're going to take me,take me now.I was ready to melt."I don't thi--" Leon was cut off by Chris. "Where would you two go?" Chris said stern. "To an army base down the road from here." Chris looked at me."Do you want to go with him?" I immeditly said yes without thinking about Leon. "Alright,We will go there before dark,we have to search for a way out." "See you soon my friends." Carlos took my by the hand and started to walk off.I took one look at Leon and could tell he was tore in two.I caught up with Carlos and looked at him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Baby!You came her with no weapons?!" "Nothing but my knife,my gun was in the house." Carlos pulled out a pistol. "This will do until we get to the army base." Carlos walked fast.We both wanted to get there quick.We saw zombies,but out ran them.Finally,we got there.He grabbed out his gun and shot the combo lock down.We walked in and locked it from inside.We walked into the base and closed that door."Carlos...?" I asked as he walked into another room and layed on one of the beds. "Yeah mahn?" I nervously sat beside him. "I was wondering...Do you know if we are going to get off of this island...alive?" Carlos sat up and drapped his arm around me."Don't worry sweety.We will get out of this mess alive.I know you will.I'll risk my life for you Claire so don't worry." I knew Carlos was trustworthy.And I did believe him on his word.Carlos looked at the door and then looked at me."Your such a young,delacite woman.And I won't let anything happen to you sweety.Nothing." Carlos gave me a peck on the cheek and stood up."Now,I think we should start to look out for Chris and Leon,they should be back soon." I sat there for a minute then heard the gate bust down.That was diffenitlly not Chris and Leon,No way.......  
Sorry's hurt.  
Me and Carlos ran to the gate with the guns pointed at whatever it is,it turned out it was Leon and Chris in a hummer.A sigh or relief came from me and Carlos and he both put our guns down.Chris stepped out and I ran to him and hugged him."Are you two okay?" I said when I let go of Chris. "No...We didn't find anyway out." Leon said,totally acting like I wasn't there.I just stood there as Carlos walked beside me.I inhailed his sweet and strong colonge.I didn't say much that night in that one room we stayed in.Neither did anyone else.I guess we just had alot on our minds.What caused me to cry,I don't know.Carlos and Chris came and sat beside me and tried to comfort me.I wanted someone to comfort me,but not them.Leon.I just stayed in Chris's arms and I cried...and cried..till it hurt to cry.I finally fell asleep,being in Chris's arms and smelling the colonge he was wearing.Whatever these guys have,it sure smells great and soothing.I woke up the next morning to be beside Leon.Carlos I guess he was already up and watching for anything.I just laid there and looked up at the ceiling.Leon was huddled close to me and his arm drapped around me.I thought he just did that in the night while he was asleep.I knew he wouldn't do that with knowing it.I think he was too upset.But I enjoyed him laying beside me.I looked over at him and turned facing him.He wheezed in his sleep.I kissed him passionitly,him still asleep.He woke to find me kissed him then he started to kiss back.Our tounges danced.He then looked at and smiled faintly. "Good morning to you too."He whispered.I smiled and kissed him on the side of his mouth.I just layed there for awhile just watching him.He closed his eyes and shut them tight. I got up and ran my slinder hand thru my brown hair. "We have to destroy Umberlla today." Chris said to Carlos from outside. "I know,and does Leon know he has the virus?" Carlos said.What?! Leon had the virus?! "No,We'll go get the antidote later today." Chris said.I stormed outside and pushed my brother against the wall of the building."Go get the damn antidote,Now!!" I screamed at him.He just looked at me."I can't believe you! Later you would go get it! He could turn into one of them any minute or die Chris!" "alright.I'll go get it now!" Chris pushed me back and I fell onto the asphalt.There was a cold,sharp pain on my knees and hands,as well as in my heart.I stood up with tears streaming down my face with anger. "No Chris! I'll go get it! You want to be a dick about all this and not let Leon know about it till his sick!Go ahead! I'm getting the antidote,giving it to him then Leaving!!"I screamed as he stood there not looking at me. "Go ahead Claire...Go.." I wipped my tears away and then began to walk clumsly with out my gun in hand but I didn't care.I was crying and sniffling all the way out. Carlos looked at Chris like he was sick. "You're just...Gonna let her go like that?!" Carlos asked disgusted. "Yes.." Carlos looked at him then started to run towards me. "Claire! Wait!" He finally caught up with me.I looked at him and he wipped my tears. "I can't let you go alone,it's too dangerous.."  
Heeerrree's Johnny!!  
We walked down the deserted roads when we heard something down the road. "Carlos...what is that?" Carlos turned to Claire and started to back up some. "It's that..that creature!" He said as he saw it charge towards them. It was going at full speed too. It knocked me down to the ground, skidding on the asphalt. "Claire!" Carlos shouted and he started to shoot the creature with his machine gun. The creature stumbled back some as he was shot. I got up as quick as I could and ran beside Carlos and pulled out my pistol and started to shot it, knowing it probably wouldn't do to much damage but atleast I was helping. The creature screamed in pain and feel to the ground. Carlos slowly put his gun down. I still had mine up. I looked towards him. "Do you think it's dead?" I asked and looked back at it. "I'm not for sure..But I don't want to find out if he isn't. Let's go." Carlos started to run down the empty street and I soon followed. He stopped in front of a building and looked around. I suddenly stopped. The building read three big red words that made me and Carlos feel revived. SEA COUNTY HOSPITAL. "They should have some kind of antidote for the G-virus." Carlos said as he walked towards it. I would think it would be in the Unberlla building, but, he's got the gun and he know's Unberalla so no telling, eh? I walked behind his, my shoes clonking against the asphalt, surprisingly echoing through out the city. Moans were heard from a far distance, but still made me have shivers down my back. Carlos shot the glass door, making glass shatter and fall down to the ground like a big white wrinkled sheet. He climbed through the broke glass door and held his gun up. I followed, having my hand on my gun. The scariest thing was there. It made me want to go back with Chris and Leon. And that thing was..dead slience. It quietly echoed through the hospital walls. Carlos walked towards the main desk, his shoes hitting broken glass. I walked behind him and soon met up beside him. He slowly and quietly looked around. "There's gotta be some map around here.." He muttered. I looked around and soon spotted a map of the hospital on the side wall behind the desk. "There's one!" i said and pointed over the desk towards it. I was soon shocked to be grabbed by a hand. It started to pull down on my arm. "Ahhh!!!! Carlos!!" I screamed and struggled with the thing that was grabbing me. Carlos grabbed a stapler and slammed it down on it's arm. It moaned and stood up. I nearly fainted when I was a man about 6'2 standing there, his flesh had been torn and bit on. He was still human, but so battered up you couldn't tell. "Oh My God!! Sir! I'm sorry I thought you were one of them!!" Carlos apolagized. I ran to the other side and helped the man into a chair. "Sir..can you speak?" I asked him as I sat him down in a chair. He nodded. "Y..Yes.." Carlos walked beside me and looked at the man. I kneld infront of him. "Now sir, can you tell me what did this to you?" He looked at me in horror. His hand shifted towards a picture on the wall. "H..Him." I turned and saw a picture of a young stud shaking hands with another man.  
It all makes since now  
I stood up and walked towards the picture. I studied the picture for a minute then pointed to the man. "Him.." I looked towards the man who was slumping in the seat. "That's him?" He nodded some. I walked back towards the man and Carlos. Carlos was looking at me as I walked towards them.   
"Who are you anyway?" Carlos asked. I gave him a dirty look since he said it so rudly. He shrugged and mouth the words 'What?'.   
"M..My name is..." He moaned some and sat up straight. "..Russel Bankers. I work in this hospital. That man that I showed you is named Joe Kilder. He had got ahold...ahold of the G virus..and had turned into some kind of monster." Carlos and I turned and looked at each other. "Mr.Bankers, is there an antidote for the G virus in this building?" Carlos asked. He pointed down a hallway. "Down there, all the way down to the left. There's a safe. Inside is the anitdote. I don't know the combonation. But on the 2nd floor somewhere the combo is writting down in the main desk up there." I looked down the hallway. It now seemed like it was a never ending hallway calling us. "What about you Mr.Bankers?" I asked, concerned about the man's safty, as well as mine and Carlos. "I'm going to be fine. Don't worry. I know where to go. Now go before that thing comes." He ordered. Carlos started to walk towards the hallway. "Thanks alot Mr.Bankers." I said as I was pulled by Carlos. I turned around and started to walk beside Carlos. "So..that thing that keeps chasing us is Joe Kilder. But why is he chasing us?" I asked, not planning to get an answer from Carlos. "I don't know Claire.." Carlos seemed to be thinking about something. "Carlos..? You okay..?" I asked as we walked down the empty hallway. He seemed to snap out of it when I said that and he looked at her. "Oh...I'm ok. Just thinking about Jill.." I felt some jealousy flush in me for some reason. But I thought about Leon. We only had alittle time to get this antidote for him. We got to the door and looked at it. It was a rusty steel door with alittle window at the top. "Looks like something you'd put a maniac in." I said as I studied the door. Carlos grabbed the cold door knob and turned it. It clicked open and he slowly pushed it foward. What we saw was something we were totally not ready for. A monster that looked like a gaint frog, but with sharp claws and it was walking on two legs, pacing back and forth. It soon stopped when the door sqeak. It sharply jerked it's head towards us and made a screaming sound. (AN: Its a Hunter for you people that don't understand the descreption or never played the game) "Oh Crud..." Carlos stuttered. He pulled his gun up and applyed pressure to the trigger.   
Click.Click.Click. Out of ammo?! What a great time to find this out. I pulled my gun out and shot the creature two times, but that only seemed to make the creature pissed. "What should we do?!" I asked, backing up. "Umm...The logical thing to do would be..Run!!" Carlos stated before taking off around the corner. I tried to follow, but was snagged by a one of the creature's claw.  
The Meet with a strang friend  
I fell to the ground and the creature slashed my back. "Ahh!!!" The next thing I heard was a gun shot and then a scream of pain from the creature as it fell to the ground. I slowly turned around, afriad to see what was there. I glanced up and saw a young woman with long blond hair tied up in a loose ponytail. She had dark blue eyes and a red velvet dress hung down to her knees and white sandles boosted her height up a good extra 2 inches. She held a magnum in her right hand towards the now dead creature. She slowly let it down and put it in a holster that was attached to her leg. Carlos ran back and stopped. "Claire!! Are you ok--....Who are you?!" He helped me up, me stumbling up with blood gushing down my back. "I will tell you later. We have to get her treated." The mysterious woman said as she walked towards me and Carlos. Carlos wrapped my arm around his shoulder and them picked me up by the back of my knees.He tried to evold the cut as much as possible. The woman lead us down the hallway. She opened a door to a room and walked in. Carlos followed the woman inside the room and closed and locked the door. "Set her on the bed." The woman ordered. Carlos did so, slowly laying me down on the bed on my stomach. The woman grabbed some poroxcid and some wrap. She grabbed a surgery knife from the desk and set all the things on the bed beside me. "Mister, can you grab a white shirt out of that cabnet over there?" The woman asked, pointing towards the metal cabnets. He nodded and walked to them. "So..who are you anyway?" I asked, trying not to move so my cut wouldn't hurt. "My name is Ava Bankers. Russel Banker's sister. As I oppose you've already met him." She said as she cut my shirt in half. "Yeah..We did." I said as I watched Carlos walk back to the woman with a white shirt in his hand. "Just hold it for a moment." She ordered. "Well, He didn't make it unfortunily. Died of blood lose I guess." She didn't sound to sad about it. Almost sounded happy about the ordeal. She poured the cold liquid medicine on my back, dripping down my sides. She then asked me to sit up so she could wrap the wrap around my waist. I agreed and did so. She took the wrap and started around my waist, around the cut. It stuck to the wet cut. I sat there, with my torn shirt laying on the bed, me in my bra with this woman wrapping my wounds up. "What are you here for anyway?" She asked, taping the wrap together then handing me the shirt. "Thanks." I said. She nodded and smiled some. "We're here to destroy Umberalla Corparation. But why we are here in the hospital is so we can get an antidote for the virus. Since our friend is envected with it. Your brother said it was in a--" He was cut off by the woman. "In a safe. Yes. I can get it for you if you are willing to make a deal." She asked as she walked towards Carlos. I slipped the shirt on over my head and stuck my arms through the sleeves. Carlos looked Ava and blinked. "Umm..Sure." Ava grinned. "Good..Now what I need from you, Carlos Oliveira, is the passport for the Umberalla Lab room. And you'll get your antidote." Carlos told me about the Lab room. Nobody could tell the passport for it. No matter what. It contained virus beyond the G viruses. The only way Carlos found out about it was by seeing someone type it in. Is Carlos going to let Ava have the passport and free acess to the Umberalla corparation viruses. Carlos thought for a moment. "Well..." He began. I waited for his answer. Would he give it to her?  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
(AN: Well, will he? Find out once Chapter 3 is up! Please tell me what you think! R/R! ^__^) 


End file.
